No One Gets Left Behind
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: Today is the anniversary of Dick's parents' deaths so Dick is at the cemetery, talking to their graves. All was alright but when a sad song comes on his IPod, it gets Dick thinking of something about their deaths ...


Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice nor Five Finger Death Punch's song "No One Gets Left Behind".

I was in the mood to write a one-shot and when I found this song, an idea hit me. I hope all enjoy this and review!

Note- Dick's thoughts are the _italics_. The song's lyrics are in _**bold italics**_.

**One-Shot**

Rain fell from the gray storm clouds above Gotham, splashing upon concrete and dirt. Lightning flashed momentarily, thunder following. Cars with their head lights on drove by the black-haired boy who was standing in front of somewhere all dead bodies went.

The cemetery.

**_Dick's POV_**

_. . . I'm here._

Dick's eyes flickered, his spaced-out look fading. He had totally zoned out, his music blaring in his ears. Shrugging, Dick moved his feet forward and headed towards the back of the cemetery where his parents' graves were.

Along the way, Dick's eyes landed on water puddles and their small ripples.

_It's raining? I didn't even notice . . . Guess I have a lot on my mind._

Dick snorted. Of course he had a lot on his mind! It was the anniversary of the death of his parents! How could he NOT?

Minutes later, Dick found himself standing in front of his parents' graves and smiled softly despite his urge to cry.

"Hey, Mom . . . Dad. How have you guys been? I've been great. The team's . . . " Dick said, his ramblings starting as it usually did on this particular day of the year.

After a while, Dick stopped talking, content to just stand there. While Dick stood there, another song started on his IPod, the sound heard through his earbuds that were still in his ears.

_**No one gets left behind, another fallen soul.**_

_**No one gets left behind, another broken home.**_

_**No one gets left behind, we stand and fight together.**_

_**No one gets left behind or we all die alone!**_

Hearing the lyrics, Dick's content smile soured, a sad smile now on Dick's face.

"No one gets left behind . . . I disagree. What about you guys?" Dick whispered, hoping that he would a reply.

He didn't get one.

_**Politicians banking their greed.**_

_**No idea on how to be all they can be.**_

_**Have you no honor?**_

_**Have you no soul?**_

_**What is it they're dying for . . . Do you really even know?**_

Dick barked a laugh, memories of how his mother could have grabbed his hand but didn't flashing through his mind. "No . . . I don't know. I've only guessed."

_**Have you no backbone? **_

_**Have you no spine?**_

_**Whatever happened to "no one gets left behind"?**_

"Didn't you know? That rule . . . that line never really applied to real life," Dick murmured, answering the singer's question as if the guy was in front of him.

It was true. Everywhere you go, you see wives who husbands left them for some other woman or the other way around. You see children who now live with their grandparents because their parents died in some accident.

In reality, everyone gets left behind.

_**No one gets left behind, I know you made it up!**_

_**No one gets left behind, it's more for money!**_

_**No one gets left behind, drink from the golden cup.**_

_**No one gets left behind, your turn is coming!**_

_**Play your war games with other people's lives.**_

_**It should be YOU on the front line!**_

_**Have you no honor?**_

_**Have you no soul?**_

_**What is it they're dying for . . . Do you really even know?**_

Dick didn't know why his mother hadn't grabbed his hand when she could have. But Dick somehow knew it was because she wanted him to live. If she had grabbed his hand, he would have probably ended up falling to his death too. But had she not thought about how he would be left all alone, his entire family ripped away from him by death?

_Why, Mom? Why?_

_**Have you no backbone?**_

_**Have you no spine?**_

_**Whatever happened to "no one gets left behind"?**_

_**Have you no honor?**_

_**Have you no soul?**_

_**What is it they're dying for . . . Do you really even know?**_

_No . . . But I'm just going to have to wait till I die to ask Mom, now won't I? _

Dick weakly chuckled at his thoughts and gave his parents' graves one last look before slowly walking away, the song continuing in his ears.

_**Have you no backbone?**_

_**Have you no spine?**_

_**Whatever happened to "no one gets left behind"?**_

_**No one gets left behind!**_

_**No one gets left behind! **_

_**No one gets left behind!**_

_**No one gets left behind!**_

_**No one gets left behind . . .**_

**_No POV_**

To anyone who cared to look outside their car window, they would have seen a black-haired boy who had tears silently falling down his face and staring up at the dark clouds. They would have seen a boy who had seen his fair share of death unlike most kids his age. They would have seen a boy who was no longer confused . . .

But no one did care to look outside their car window . . .

Except a certain playboy billionaire.

**A/N- **So . . . how was it? I know some of the song's lyrics didn't fit but whatever right? lol


End file.
